Ludicrous Misconceptions
by Tomato Nazi
Summary: Lloyd learns the hard way why you shouldn't trick a trickster. Zelloyd pudding.
1. Attack of the Violent Demon Banshee

Just a little warning before ya start reading. This fic is a Zelloyd. For you oblivious types that means there will be vast amounts of gayness at some point. So please, if that freaks you out, don't waste your time reading it. If you read it anyway and decide to flame, that just tells me you're afraid to come out of the closet. This is my first fic, so reviews would make me feel fluffy.

Oh so fluffy...

I disclaim it all. It wasn't me. Blame the Japanese.

* * *

**Ludicrous Misconceptions**

Chapter one: Attack of the Violent Demon Banshee

It was a crisp autumn night. The group had decided to set up camp after an exhausting day of traveling through the unforgiving wilderness. Everyone had turned in early after the usual meal of meat stew (cooked by Regal of course), with the exception of Lloyd who had volunteered to take the night watch.

Raine was dozing peacefully next to the camp fire as Genis lay curled against her. A few feet away a sleeping Colette had wrapped herself from head to toe in her sleeping bag. Regal had fallen asleep with his back propped up against a large rock, an open book resting in his lap. On the other side of the camp fire, Zelos hugged his blanket as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Presea had fallen into an unsound slumber holding a makeshift pillow over her head to attempt to drown out the chosen's obnoxious sleep babble. Lloyd sat quietly next to the Sage family with his legs folded under him. He stared blankly into the blazing fire, blinking every so often to fight off sleep.

Sheena laid awake separate from the others, her gaze fixed upon the brightly lit stars of the clear night sky. She was unable to quiet the various thoughts that ran rampant through her mind, and it was maddenly irritating. Reluctantly, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head before reaching over to snag the pack that she had been traveling with. She unfastened the straps that held it shut and opened it to peer inside. A small, folded piece of paper she hadn't noticed earlier that day grabbed her attention immediately. Her head tilted ever so slightly in a curious fashion.

"Wonder where this came from." She spoke to herself quietly.

Taking the paper into her hands, she unfolded it find a brief letter written inside. She held it up at just the right angle to catch enough light from the campfire to read it. Her eyes widened as she paled considerably.

"What the HELL!" she practically roared as she jumped to her feet swiftly.

Luckily she wasn't loud enough to wake anyone, though it was enough to shake Lloyd from his daydream. He directed a glance to a thoroughly pissed off Sheena as she stalked past him towards a certain sleeping redhead. The faintest hint of a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"ZELOS! Wake up!" Sheena hollered down at the sleep talker as she gave him a shove with her foot.

The chosen was rolled onto his back from the forceful nudge, and cracked an eye open to peer up at the furious woman who was looming over him. He opened the other eye and sat up to flash one of his typical sly grins.

"What can I do for you, my fiery hunny?" He questioned casually, acting as if Sheena wasn't shooting him a death glare.

"Get up." She replied shortly as she continued to glare at him darkly.

He let out an overly vocal yawn before getting to his feet, brushing away some of the dead grass that clung to his clothing. It was then when he realized just how enraged the summoner was. She stood with her arms stiffly at her sides, her hands were clenched into fists, and a noticeable blush was hot on her cheeks. In one hand she clutched a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Do you really think that I'd…y-you…" she began to stammer out as her blush darkened.

"Hmm?" Zelos blinked in confusion, tilting his head a bit.

Her palm swiftly connected withhis face, leaving a bright read handprint on his cheek.

"YOU PERVERT!" she roared before storming off, dropping the crinkled paper.

"Owww... Sheeeenaaa, what'd I do!" he whined as he placed a hand to his reddened cheek and pouted.

He noticed the letter she had dropped and bent over to scoop it up. He smoothed it out a bit and scanned over it. His eyes grew wide at the letter's contents.

_Sheena,_

_The cool and sexy Zelos has an offer you simple can't refuse. Tonight after everyone is asleep, meet me by the river. Be sure to come prepared for a night of guilt-free, mind blowing sex. It can be out little secret, 'kay?_

_Yours truly,_

_Already naked_

Zelos looked completely lost. He knew he didn't write the letter. Granted it wasn't a bad idea, but none the less it wasn't him.

_Then who…_

A sudden fit of uncontrollable laughter erupted from a certain twin swordsman, causing him to nearly fall over. Suddenly it was all very clear.

About two weeks ago Zelos played a rather embarrassing prank on Lloyd, which started a little war between them. The two had playing pranks back and forth since then, and Zelos (who was obvious better at this sort of thing) always seemed to have the upper hand. Lloyd often woke up with carrot shavings in his hair, sticky rice in his socks, and at times various objects stuck up his nose. The chosen even went so far as to place the teens hand on Genis' behind which they slept, which caused an awkward scene the next morning.

Zelos glanced over at Lloyd, who was wiping tears from his eyes as he attempted to calm his laughter. Apparently paybacks are hell.

_I'mma kill that little..._

The younger male looked over to him with a goofy, lopsided grin plastered on his face. Zelos' anger dissipated quickly. He hated to admit it, but it was a surprisingly well thought out prank to come from someone like Lloyd. Clearly the redhead's sense of humor was rubbing off on him.

"'Already naked', huh?" a playful grin was directed towards Lloyd.

Once again the twin swordsman exploded into laughter while gripping his now aching sides.

"Laugh it up while you can, Lloydie." Zelos commented in mock warning, "This isn't over yet."

He winked in his usual flirty manner before settling back down to return to dream land. Lloyd managed to quiet himself so he could catch his breath; a lopsided grin was still visible.

"That okay," the younger male replied, though he was speaking to himself mostly "I'm just getting started."

* * *

A/N: More to come. Expect to see four or five chapters.


	2. What the heck!

Eh, sorry this took me so long. I'm absorbed into too many projects at the moment.

I wanna thank everyone who took the time to leave a reveiw! I was pleasantly surprised.

This chapter contains light shounen ai and implied yaoi. Aww yeah.

* * *

**Ludicrous Misconceptions**

Chapter two: "What the heck!"

A few days later the group was fortunate enough to stay at an inn after a week of roughing it outdoors. As usual, rooms were shared in order to reserve gald, and Raine took the liberty of choosing who was staying with whom. After a moment of pondering, she voiced her decision.

"Regal can have his own room." She started, noticing a silent thanks from said man.

"Colette can share with Presea." She continued, "Sheena can stay with them or Genis and me, and Lloyd can room with Zelos. Any objections?"

"Do I really have to stay with him?" Lloyd motioned with a nod of his head towards Zelos, who was too busy flirting shamelessly with one of the young housekeepinggirls to pay attention to what was going on.

"You haven't had a problem with it before." She stated simply.

"Yeah, but just look at him. I know he's up to something."

The two glanced at the flippant chosen, who broke his attention away from the young woman long enough to grin stupidly and wave at them.

"Lloyd, you're being paranoid." The healer sighed before proceeding to the front desk to purchase the rooms.

Lloyd signed also, knowing full well he'd get little sleep tonight.

--

Later that evening, Genis decided to trytalking Lloyd into playing a game of checkers with him. He sauntered down the hallway toswordsman's room, and stopped in front ofthe door, which was closed.

"That's odd." He said to himself before shrugging lightly and reaching for the doorknob.

He paused as he heard someone cry out from the other side.

"Ow! Zelos, don't be so rough!"

"Relax, bud. I know what I'm doing."

"Just…hurry up and take it out."

"Okay, okay! I'm almost done."

The young mage blanchedthen turned an interesting shade of blue before retreating to his room swiftly. Oh yeah. This would probably scar him for life.

"There we go. Told'ja I knew what I was doing!" Zelos boasted as he held up a pair of tweezers grasping a small sliver of wood in triumph.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lloyd muttered as he wrapped a band-aid around his now splinter less finger.

"Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life?" the chosen said in mock pout.

"Zelos… it was a just a splinter."

"Hey, you never know, it could've gotten infected. Then I'd have to amputate!"

"You nearly did!" Lloyd huffed in frustration.

"Aw, don't get mad! Here."the chosenreplied in a buoyant tone before taking Lloyd's hand and gently kissing the bandaged finger, "Better?"

Lloyd jerked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever…"

--

The next morning, everyone sat together and ate breakfast in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. Lloyd stopped shoveling pancakes into his face long enough tolookoverat Genis, who turned slightly pink before looking away. He then looked to everyone else, who seemed to be making it a point not to make eye contact with him, with the exception of Zelos. Raine finished her tea and rose from her seat.

"Lloyd, Zelos, may I have a word with you two?" She spoke in an eerily calm tone with a deadpan expression.

Without waiting for an answer she directed them to the other room. The two stood before her, looking utterly confused.

"What you two do behind closed doors is your own business, however you could at least have the decency to be discrete." She started, getting right to the point.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, beautiful." Zelosconfessed as he offered a questioning stare.

Lloyd simply scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.

"Don't play dumb. Genis informed me of what he overheard you two doing." She replied patiently.

Lloyd looked even more dumbfounded then before. Zelos, however, recalled the noisy exchange of words from when he removed the splinter from Lloyd's finger. A cunning smile graced his lips as an ideaformed inhis head.

"I guess there's no use in hiding it now." The redhead remarked as he slipped an arm around Lloyd's shoulders casually, "We'll keep it down from now on."

"Wha…?" Lloyd squeaked as he slowly started to grasp what was going on.

"It'd be greatly appreciated." Raine affirmed her thanks.

"Not a problem." Zelos winked and grinned wolfishly. "C'mon hunny, let's go gather our things."

He then removed his arm from Lloyd's shoulders to grab his hand and drag him off to their room.

"…but!" was all the younger swordsman managed to blurt out before being dragged off.

Oh yeah. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

Heh heh... poor Lloyd. It's only gonna get worse. 


End file.
